


every step i ran to you

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [40]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Ramsey Bolton is gone. You are safe now, my lady."





	every step i ran to you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Maestro89: "SansaTheon; romantic NSFW, they talk about surviving Ramsey and he doesn't think he deserves her, she proves that he is worthy."
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

They move together like gentle, insistent rocking on the fur-skin bedding. Skin to skin, building perspiration and friction.

_"Ramsey is gone. You are safe now, my lady."_

Dark pink splotches against Sansa's cheeks. Theon wants all of that creamy, soft skin, to worship, to protect and he never expected to have it like her at all — hands numb-grasping, lips exploring, Sansa's tongue weighing hot and heavy in his mouth.

_"And do you feel the same?"_

Her wetness gushes against Theon's fingers rubbing over her mound, circling and pressing lightly. She arches herself, whining.

_"With you… I do, my Lady Sansa."_

*

 


End file.
